Running from Love
by nelmari
Summary: Ginny is chased by someone she loves. he tries to win her love back, will she accept? and why is she running? R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: as always, I don't own it! Just the constable.

A/N: I LIKE IT, I LIKE IT, I LIKE IT! See what you think…

Chased and Loved.

_I aught to be able to hide in here_, Ginny thought as she entered the State Library. She picked a book off the Art shelf and ran to the tables at the back. There she sat for hours and read in peace about Da Vinci and Michael Angelo.

The sun went down slowly and a light stung in Ginny's eye. She looked to see the ring on her left ring finger. She moved her hand and the sting and light went away. She wanted to finish reading but her attention was now completely on the gigantic diamond on the silver band.

_I'm married!_ Ginny mused. A thought came to her mind and she ripped off the ring in anger. With the ring between her fingers she actually felt empty. The truth is, she hadn't seen her husband in four years. She hated him with all that she could. _But they say the line between love and hate is thinner than a spider's web._ She threw the ring in her pocket and decided to leave. She stood for a second to look around, and then she strolled to the door. She walked down the steps and watched the road.

"Ginny!" a voice came from the other side of the road.

"Oh no" Ginny whispered when she noticed the person who she tried to hide from. She looked around for an escape route and ran into a nightclub. She looked around the dark room for a temporary hiding place. _Under the foam!_ Her mind screamed. Oh yeah, it's one of those foam parties and Ginny's only hiding place was under the foam. She didn't wait mush longer; the guy she was running from came into the club.

The loud music surged through her body as she disguised herself as one of the reckless dancers. After a while Ginny's thought was only in the perfect rhythm she was feeling.

A wet arm slipped around her waist and held her in place. She froze.

"I missed you" Draco Malfoy said in her ear. Ginny tried to get away from him but he was holding her so firmly but not painfully.

"Let me go" she complained and scratched at his hand.

"Ouch! The cat got claws!" Draco said but didn't let go.

"Draco please" she pleaded. He turned her around to face him. She looked up into his blue eyes and felt an old feeling, which she pushed away.

"I'm never going to let you go," he said seductively.

The music stopped for a second and Draco looked up to see why. That's when Ginny took her chance; she slipped away from him and ran.

"Damn!" Draco scolded and ran after her.

"Stop following me!" Ginny screamed as she reached the outside and noticed him following her. Outside was cold now that Ginny was wet. She began to shiver as she ran along the road. Draco caught up to her and took her in his arms again.

Ginny was crying as she looked at him.

"Why…why after all these years?" she asked.

"Because… Ginny…" he was lost in her eyes and didn't know how to respond. She had always had that effect on him. He leaned forward and kissed her, he was glad when she kissed back, although it was only briefly. She broke the kiss and slapped him across the face with all her strength. She lifted her hand for another blow but he grabbed her wrist. Tears where still pouring out her eyes. He looked at her angry eyes and let go of her wrist. She slapped him again and his cheek became red. He stood still as she started hitting him in the chest. She became weak and fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"Had enough?" he asked gently. She calmed sown and pushed him away.

"How could you have left me like that?" she asked forcefully.

"I needed to grow up! And I'm sorry about that but I'm better now"

"Better? Better than what?"

"Better than what I was!"

"I can't believe this! What was wrong with before?"

"Everything!"

"Damn it Draco! Stop being so blunt!" she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm and she ripped it back.

"Leave – me – alone!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oi, what's going on here?" a constable ran over the quiet road and approached the fighting couple.

"Nothing!" Draco spat.

Ginny took her hand away again and stood back quietly.

"Miss, is he tormenting you?" the constable asked. Ginny didn't answer.

"Miss, would you like me to arrest the gentleman?" when she didn't answer, "miss?"

"It's Missus, she's my wife." Draco said.

"Is that true?"

"Yes" Ginny finally said.

"If he is tormenting you I could still arrest him, missus" He tried. Draco felt ready to bash him but knew it wasn't right. Instead he watched Ginny.

"No!" she finally said. "Just take me home"

"Okay" Draco said.

"No, not you. Constable?"

"Sure thing missus" he motioned Ginny to his patrol car.

"Ginny!" Draco called. She turned and he walked closer. "Just take this, you'll get a cold"

He took off his cloak and threw it over her shoulders. She nodded and left with the constable. Draco turned around and left in his own car.

Draco found Ginny's phone number and address but decided to call first.

"Hi, it's Ginny here. I'm not in at the moment but please don't hesitate to leave a message after the beep. I promise I'll call back ASAP. Thanks!" went Ginny's voicemail.

"Not the voicemail!" Draco complained.

"**Beep**" went the machine.

"Uhm, Ginny. It's Draco. I guess I just want to apologise for following you and probably scaring you to death. I'll leave you if it's what you want. Just remember the ring on your finger still has meaning."

When Ginny heard the message after work that night she tried to through the phone out the window (she didn't, just so you know).

The phone rang again and Ginny jumped. She hadn't shut the voicemail off yet, so it answered immediately.

"Hi, it's Ginny here. I'm not in at the moment but please don't hesitate to leave a message after the beep. I promise I'll call back ASAP. Thanks! **Beep**" Ginny sat down to listen. To her surprise…

"Ginny, it's me again, Draco! I truly am sorry about everything but I'm back now and everything can get back to normal. Please call me, you have my number – I hope."

Ginny shook her head and went to get herself some dinner.

Twenty-three minutes later the phone rang…

"Hi, it's Ginny here. I'm not in at the moment but please don't hesitate to leave a message after the beep. I promise I'll call back ASAP. Thanks! **Beep**"

_I STILL haven't shut if off_, Ginny thought. _Oh well, might as well keep it that way!_

"Ginny, it's Draco, your HUSBAND. I suspected you'll be home by now but I guess I was wrong. Remember to call me"

"NEVER!" Ginny screamed at nothing.

These constant messages continued for two hours. Ginny had meanwhile taken a long bath and had finished her pizza. She was also reaching the end of her novel.

"Ginny, damn. This is the ninth message – I believe. I'm sorry if I keep bothering you. No! I'm not sorry, I love you – always have – and I will fight for you. No matter how many calls I have to make, no matter how many messages I have to leave, and it doesn't matter that I'm actually talking to a machine. I'll scream it from mountaintops if I have to. Ginny Malfoy, I Love You!"

Hours later…

"Ginny…please…" this time he sounded miserable. "Please talk to me, just pick up the phone and talk to me. Please! Give a guy a chance – although I probably don't deserve it. **Sigh**. I want to talk to you. I'm done talking to the machine. I don't want to tell the machine how sorry I am or how much I love you, it doesn't understand me. I want to talk to you! Please…"

When he went silent and waited, Ginny picked up the receiver and answered Draco's pleas.

A/N: so… what do you think? I kinda like it but that doesn't matter, it matters what you think so tell me.

Thank you and goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

Running from love!

Complete A/N:

This actually isn't a chapter. I just want you to know that what I wrote in the first chapter was supposed to be the whole story. I'm sorry if it doesn't suite you. The point of _Running from Love_ is so that you have to complete it. Whatever you want to happen will happen because it's what you imagine. You can decide whether you want them together or not.

Sorry about that. But enjoy your individual ending. If you desperately want an ending tell me. I do what you want. So enjoy!


End file.
